Motorcycles and Marmite
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Jane's epiphany comes from the oddest things. Post 4x01. Rizzles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles**

**A/N: Thanks to youre-gorgeous-my-friend for reading this over and supporting me and giving me much needed confidence. I love you babyyyyyyyy :)**

* * *

Motorcycles and Marmite

_- By, MegannRosemary_

* * *

"That was nice of you to give Frankie your car," Maura murmured. The two women stood side by side, watching red taillights disappear around the corner into the deepening dusk.

The dark haired woman shrugged, "He wouldn't get very far on that." She pointed back into the courtyard at the pieces of metal strewn around and tapped the beer bottle in her hand, "Plus, I've had one too many of these tonight to be a responsible police officer."

Maura grinned and cocked her head in invitation. She pushed the door open and made her way to the laundry room to remove her motorcycle surgery garments.

Jane followed and watched her as she neatly folded the grease covered gown and washed her hands over the large wash tub. "Thank you for keeping your fridge stocked with my beer, however I hope you know that means I'll be staying over a lot more often. "

"It's my pleasure Jane," The honey blonde smiled up at her, stopping her heart for a few long beats.

Jane swallowed past the knot in her throat, her voice squeaking, "Maura, there was actually something I wanted to tell you."

"Sure, of course." The smaller woman was already moving up to her bedroom and Jane could do nothing but follow her.

She leaned against the bathroom doorframe to watch Maura perch on the vanity and file her already perfect nails. She cleared her throat, her voice dropping an octave, "I… I tried to say something in your office earlier…I had this epiphany…but you distracted me with your line _pinned against the building_."

Maura froze.

To Jane, the unbidden image came flooding back.

_Pale hands splayed against dark brick._

_Narrow hips and firm, warm breasts pressing her against the cold building. _

_Her own hands tangled in golden silk. _

_Full lips meeting her own, tongues dancing, breath mingling. _

She shook her head trying to clear the image and saw Maura take two steps towards her. Jane started, and sidestepped, "Maura…"

Eyes of liquid amber swam with emotion and desire as Maura closed the gap between them. Her hands fell to Jane's waist and she pressed them back against the cool tile that went halfway up the wall. She leaned in, her long hair tickling the bare skin of Jane's collar bone.

A long, slender finger pressed against her lips, "Wait Maura, I didn't finish." Jane's dark eyes flitted wildly as she tried to gain control.

"You don't have to say anything," She grinned, kissing the finger in her way, "I know."

Jane shook her head, curls bouncing wildly, "No, no you don't know. I mean, you know I love you right?"

Maura nodded, smiling in encouragement, "You know I love you too, right?"

Jane plowed forward, "But today I felt something for the first time…" _Or at least the first time I am willing to admit, _Jane thought wryly. Dark eyes locked with hazel, "I wanted you."

Maura's mouth turned up in a sweet, questioning smile and a faint blush spread across Jane's tanned skin.

She sighed, "Ok, yes, I wanted you in that way too, but what I mean is…"

The honey blonde pressed her lips together, hiding the smug smile, "Go on Jane, its alright."

"I wanted you, as in a relationship with you, romance with you, in love with you, life with you, marmite with you kinda way…" Jane smiled sadly, warm and dark emotion swirling in chocolate eyes, "I realized when I felt more strongly about losing the marmite you gave me five years ago than when Casey told me he was going to Afghanistan. What kind of heartless person am I?"

Pale, delicate fingers brushed dark curls away from her face, "You're not heartless Jane, your heart's desires simply lie somewhere else."

"They do, my heart and all its desires belong to you." Jane felt a weight lifting off her shoulders and she relaxed against the other woman.

"Jane, my heart has belonged to you for a very long time."

Confusion spread across Jane's features, she'd been so wrapped up in her confession that she hadn't studied Maura's reactions, hadn't guessed that she might have felt the same way.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I love you too much to hurt you or to mess up your life. Your happiness means too much to me."

"But Maura…"

She shook her head and began to lean forward again.

She was stopped by a tanned finger pressing against her lips and grinned, taking the finger into her mouth, licking and sucking, hot and wet.

Jane's eyes rolled back and she caught her breath, "Maura, can you forgive me for being so selfish all these years, only thinking of myself and denying my feelings because it was too hard for me to admit. And can you forgive me for admitting this today, when I could have destroyed our friendship and your happiness. You're so selfless and strong and I don't deserve you, but I love you and I want you."

Maura released the digit with a pop, "There's nothing to forgive but I can forgive you, always. If you can forgive me…"

"Maura…"

"When you spoke earlier of Mom genes, and baby slime and arguments…Jane, I wanted all that too. I don't want just a fling, I want you for the long haul. Can you forgive me for even thinking I can ask you for all that?"

The other woman let out a woosh of air, "You can ask, because I think I could want all that with you, maybe not right this very minute, but I want you for the long haul, to the ninth inning and overtime if I can get that too. Baby slime will probably pop up once or twice, somewhere in the third inning, though I'm sure you'll have a scientific name for it…"

Maura opened her mouth to reply and Jane shook her head, grinning, "Later, please when there actually is a baby."

They stood locked in each other's arms, falling into whirlpools of emotion in each other's eyes and basking in the warm glow of bright smiles.

"I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli," She punctuated the middle name with a kiss on Jane's nose as the other woman made a face.

Her features returned to all seriousness, "I love you too Maura Dorthea Isles."

A soft, radiant smile fell across full, pink lips and she moved in a final time.

The darker woman gulped in anticipation, "You can do that sexy motorcycle talk again, who knew you knew all that…"

Maura breathed against Jane's lips, "Do you want me to talk or kiss you?"

Jane shivered, "Kiss me."

And so she did.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought :) I'm hoping this one-shot gets my muse back to finish my ongoing stories – more to come. **


End file.
